


Stereotypes

by nico_neo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Breaking Houses Stereotypes, M/M, Ravenclaw Yuta, Slytherin Jaehyun, Slytherin Johnny, Slytherin Ten, Taeyong and Doyoung are mentioned, english isn't my first language, i still don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/nico_neo
Summary: Jaehyun stopped having houses prejudices. And Yuta was the perfect example.





	Stereotypes

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning, I wrote this in French (my native language) and I decided to translate it in English so... Here we are! XD  
> Sorry for any mistakes >_<  
> Hope you enjoy!

Since his first year at Hogwarts, Jaehyun knew that all the stereotypes he had on the four Hogwarts’ houses could be break.

 

“ _Slytherin_!” The Sorting Hat had said.

  
Him, who descended from a Gryffindor family since generations and generations, had not only destroyed his family legacy, but also the stereotype of the absolute Slytherin: being mean and turning out badly.

  
He learned it after he had met Ten and Johnny, two other Slytherin… Who didn’t have any possible future at being mean or turning badly. Well, if we speak about their pranks, so yeah, they will turn out badly. Jaehyun too if he keeps on joining them in their dirty tricks, by the way. And it’s by meeting them that he understood why the Sorting Hat had sent him in Slytherin: ambition.

  
Ambition that he followed for several years until he finally reached it during his six year in Hogwarts: be the Quidditch team captain.

  
He had also known that the houses’ stereotypes were only nonsense when he had met a particular Ravenclaw, during six year.

  
Reminder: Ravenclaws are erudite persons and want to learn as much as they can.

  
Jaehyun restyled his definition once he had met Yuta Nakamoto.

  
[…]

  
“For next week class, I want you to write three parchments about the Dementors.” Professor Kim announced.

  
Jaehyun loved Professor Kim, that wasn’t the point.

  
“By pair, from different houses. I already made the pairs.” He added.

  
But right now, Jaehyun hated him.

  
He ruminated on his own corner while the professor announced the pairs. The brown-haired boy could have heard that Ten was with Doyoung, a Gryffindor and Johnny was with Taeyong from Hufflepuff.

  
“Jaehyun Jung and Yuta Nakamoto.”

  
Jaehyun looked for the Ravenclaw. The latter looked at him in response. He had arrived at the beginning of the year in Hogwarts. He has had to quit his former wizardry school for unknown reasons, for the students at least. Dumbledore only knew the real reason. And Merlin knows how many things Dumbledore knew.

  
Class ended after the professor had announced all the pairs. Jaehyun got up sighing, he took his books and walked to his friends who were waiting for him in the hall.

  
“You didn’t finish with the best homework partner.” Johnny said and patted his shoulder. “Prepare yourself to do all the work.”

  
“What do you mean?” Jaehyun asked, frowning.

  
“I heard that, for a Ravenclaw, he is extremely lazy.” Ten added.

  
Jaehyun shrugged. He had stop having prejudices anyway.

  
[…]

  
They had six days to finish their homework. But Jaehyun couldn’t see the end of it. He had his nose stuck in different grimoires who could talk about Dementors, but his partner didn’t seem as motivated as he was. If Jaehyun almost had three books open, Yuta only had one. And yet, he wasn’t on a page talking about Dementors but talking about…Hungarian Horntail?

  
Jaehyun crossed his arms on his book and looked at the Ravenclaw.

  
“I know that Hungarian Horntail can be interesting… But it’s not our homework subject.” He said laughing softly.

  
“Dementors aren’t especially interesting.” Yuta responded. “Dragons are.”

  
“I don’t doubt it. But Dementors are the more important at the moment.”

  
The Ravenclaw sighed and closed his book. He put it away before he put down his head on his crossed arms. Jaehyun rose an eyebrow.

  
“What are you doing?” he asked.

  
“It’s you who have all the books about what we are looking for. After you.”

  
Implicit of: “I let you do the work.”

  
Jaehyun laughed.

  
[…]

  
They were at the library again in order to finish their homework. And once again, Yuta didn’t seem motivated. Instead of attacking him, like any Slytherin would do, Jaehyun simply decided to ask his partner questions.

  
“Why you don’t want to do a part of the job?”

  
“Seems that I am too lazy to do it. You’re doing great anyway.” The Ravenclaw said with a smile at the corner of his lips.

  
Jaehyun suppressed a laughter.

  
“Seems like they’re not a lot of things you’re motivated for then.” He noticed. “I always see you sleeping on your desk. Except for the Care of Magical Creatures classes.

  
“Because it interests me.” Yuta said once more while flipping through his book pages.

  
Jaehyun softly took the book from his hands with a sly smile.

  
“I have a proposition.” Jaehyun started. “You help me finish the homework and once done, I let you read and talk to me about this passion for magical creatures of yours. Deal?”

  
And that way, he could spend more time with the Ravenclaw.

  
[…]

  
Jaehyun knew they were going to get caught throwing stink bombs in the seven years dorms. Now, he was good to spend the next two weeks feeding the magical creatures in the Forbidden Forest, at night. Ten had to clean the cauldron for two weeks, and Johnny the trophies. The professors made sure to separate the three of them in order to avoid any complications.

  
“Good luck in the forest Jaehyunnie.” Johnny said and put his hand on the brown-haired right shoulder.

  
“If you never come back, just know that we spend six wonderful years with you.” Ten added and put his hand his friend left shoulder.

  
“Why are you my friend?”

 

The two just shrugged and laughed.

  
When he arrived near Hagrid’s hut, Jaehyun saw a familiar face.

  
“Yuta?” he called.

  
The Ravenclaw turned to him and offered him a bright smile.

  
“Detention?” he asked

  
“Yeah… You too?”

  
“Oh no, I just help Hagrid.”

  
Jaehyun nodded. Hagrid then got out of his hut with two buckets full off meat. He gave them to them.

  
“I give you this. Yuta, you know where it is. If you have a problem, scream. Normally, I would hear you.” The giant said before rushing into the forest.

  
Yuta caught a bucket and waved to Jaehyun to follow him.

  
“We don’t go too deep into the forest, so logically we won’t have any problems.” The Ravenclaw explained.

  
“And what creature are we going to feed actually?” Jaehyun asked.

  
“Thestrals.”

  
They entered the forest, Jaehyun following Yuta closely. They quickly arrived in a little clearing, that was where the Thestrals were. They quickly got out of the shadow when they heard the two arrive. Yuta picked a piece of meat in his bucket and throwed it at the closest Thestral, which ran on it with a few others. Jaehyun did the same.

  
“You can see Thestrals?” Yuta asked.

  
“Just like you.” The Slytherin responded.

  
Jaehyun threw another piece of meat at the new Thestrals that were coming near them.

  
“When I was younger, my mum died from a muggle disease. Cancer. I was with her on her dead bed when it happened.” He explained.

  
“I’m sorry.” Yuta mumbled.

  
“Since then, my father… Don’t really take care of me. Worst since I’ve been put in Slytherin while all my family was in Gryffindor. But it’s okay, Ten’s mom considered Johnny and I as her two other sons so…”

  
Jaehyun shrugged and petted a Thestral that was coming near him. He has read a few things about Thestrals (and also, Yuta talked about them to him), he knew that the poor creatures were harmless. He looked at Yuta, who was also petting one of the creature.

  
“My father was killed by a dragon last summer. He brought me with him to show me how the formation goes. He was a dragon trainer. That’s why I only came to Hogwarts this year. As I only had him, I had to move to my grandparents’, I’ve never known my mom.”

  
“I’m sorry for your father.” Jaehyun said softly. “You want to become a dragon trainer?”

  
The Ravenclaw nodded. Now, Jaehyun understood better why he seemed so interested by all that was concerning magical creatures.

  
“But…” Jaehyun searched for his words. “The fact that you father was killed by a dragon…"

  
“It’s him who gave me his passion for dragons.” Yuta shrugged. “I know what the risks are, he knew it too. But it doesn’t erase the interest I have for these creatures.”

  
Jaehyun swore he fell in love with the Ravenclaw smile. Wait no, he already was way before.

  
[…]

  
“We have a trip at Hogsmeade this week-end. Take him to the old antiquarian that had just opened.” Johnny proposed.

  
“I’m sure you could find him a book about dragons or magical creatures.” Ten added.

  
“And even if you don’t find anything, which would surprise me, go drink a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.

  
“And you ask him out.”

  
Johnny and Ten looked at him with bright smiles on their faces. Jaehyun rolled his eyes but listened to his friends’ advices anyway before heading to the dorms. The two friends followed him with their eyes. Once the brown-haired out of sight, Ten leaned towards Johnny, his head still looking at the stairs leading to the dorms.

  
“I bet a Galleon that they kiss.” He whispered to the brown-haired boy.

  
Johnny slapped his hand with a grin.

  
[…]

  
Jaehyun was waiting for the Ravenclaw at the entrance of Hogsmeade. Yuta had accepted his invitation. Even though the Slytherin didn’t mentioned it was a date. Well, he didn’t need to know that.

  
The Ravenclaw quickly joined him and they started to walk towards the old antiquarian. Once they arrived, they greeted the seller – an old lady who offered them a bright smile, before heading toward the section that interested them. Yuta’s gaze got lost on the number of books, Jaehyun’s got lost on Yuta’s face. The latter rose an arm to get a book on the shelves. Jaehyun quitted the Ravenclaw’s face to lead his eyes down, on the book he was holding: “ _Dragons trainers’ anecdotes_ ”. Yuta skimmed through it several minutes before closing it with a smile.

  
“I will take it.” He announced. “You need anything?”

  
“I have my Daily Prophet every morning, it’s enough.” Jaehyun laughed. “Moreover, it’s for you I got us here.”

  
Turning crimson, he quickly turned to the cashier.

  
[…]

  
After they had drink a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, Jaehyun had proposed they just walked around.

  
“We have a Defense Against Dark Arts about Inferi tomorrow.” Jaehyun piteously reminded. “I had forgotten.”

  
He heard Yuta groaned next to him.

  
“You haven’t learnt?” Jaehyun asked.

  
“I was reading ‘ _The dragon trainer manual’_ instead.” Yuta answered.

  
Jaehyun laughed. He stopped in front of the Ravenclaw.

  
“Any Ravenclaw would have already know his lesson by heart.” Jaehyun noticed.

  
“I told you. I’m lazy.” Yuta smiled.

  
“Would you be too lazy to date me?”

  
[…]

  
“Tell me you kissed.” Ten begged him when he returned to Slytherin common room.

  
“No.” Jaehyun smiled.

  
Ten hauled down on one of the couch with a melancholic sigh.

  
“But we’re dating.” Jaehyun added.

  
“Two Galleons for me.” Johnny sing-sang while extending his hand to Ten, who just hauled down even more on the couch.

  
Jaehyun wasn’t even shocked about their bet.

  
[…]

  
“You know, even though we’re dating, it doesn’t change the fact that you will help me finish this homework.”

  
The couple was in the library, again, for a Defense Against Dark Arts homework gave by Professor Kim. Yuta had his head on the Slytherin’s shoulder while the latter was skimming through any possible grimoires to get information on their subject. Yuta lifted his head and looked at him.

  
“If I explain the chapter about the Sasquatch to you again, am I dispensed of finishing the homework?”

  
The pout the Ravenclaw was giving made Jaehyun’s heart melt. He sighed.

  
“Fine.” He breathed out.

  
Yuta offered him a huge smile and leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips. They separated because of the lack of air. The Ravenclaw got back to his original position, with a satisfied smile on his face.

  
Jaehyun thought maybe he was too nice for a Slytherin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want, you can find me here : [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niconeo3)  
> And there : [curiouscat](https://t.co/e1UnChL5kj)


End file.
